


Leo Valdez drabbles

by Lia_Is_Lying



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Bi Leo, Comfort, Gay/Demi Jason, Hybrid AU, Jason Grace - Freeform, Looooots of angst, M/M, Maybe some smut later on lol, leo valdez - Freeform, piper mclean - Freeform, probably some gore later too, yikes sorry Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Is_Lying/pseuds/Lia_Is_Lying
Summary: a ton of Leo one shots, mostly centered around valgrace. Anything from Angst, to comfort. Send in ideas and requests, if you want. Maybe Ill write them :)- I plan to include some graphic content in later chapters, so I'm just gonna have a ton of warnings there just in case.





	Leo Valdez drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, this was a long one. I'm sure theres a couple typos and errors here and there, since I wrote this on my phone, but I figured I should publish it since I think it turned out ok.   
> Remember to comment with ideas/ prompts, maybe I will write them : )

Pets were a pretty normal thing in Jason's world. All of his friends had one. Percy, Hazel, Reyna... and they were not exactly normal ones, either. They were humans.  
\-----  
The whole 'human pet' thing had started as a mentorship program, where wealthy individuals took in the less-fortunate and kept them in their homes for a small government check.   
These less-fortunate were from neighboring countries, and nearly all of them were cross species, bred between animals and humans in labs. Despite how strange is sounds, people were excited to take in these creatures- partly because of curiosity, and for bragging rights. Very few people had seen them before, in their remote islands that they hid. What better way to prove how wealthy you were than to bring a cross-bred child from thousands of miles away, paying for all of their expenses?  
A lot of people were doing it.  
Even the big millionaires, like the kardashians, had taken in one or two kids from poor crossbred countries to try and give them a better life. It had seemed to be working too. Some of the kids had grown up to go to college, and had received jobs in businesses and factories. Their opportunities were limited- racism was very much an issue- but it sure was better than fighting for survival in the wilderness, like they had before.   
But, as more and more people wanted to take in these children, the government found that they were struggling to keep up with forms and the cumbersome checks. Not to mention, thousands of these cross-breeds wanted in on the program, and were trying to sneak in on ships and planes.   
So, with hundreds of influential billionaires knocking on their doors, the government started cutting rules and regulations in their mentorship program. Suddenly, it wasn't just millionaires who could take on these kids.   
Everyone could, and for a cheaper price than before. And the hundreds of rules centering around fair treatment and equality disappeared. And before you knew it, they weren't even humans anymore. Just little pets that people could buy.  
The whole part about making their lives better was forgotten. They were now just slaves, more or less, living for their masters pleasure. While some were simply treated like pets ( to be pampered and petted) , others had worse fates. Others became slaves truly- surrendering their bodies to their masters upon command. What could they do? They had nowhere to go, noone to defend them. The only thing they could do was submit, and pray things didn't get worse.  
\---   
Jason had always been doubtful of the whole pet thing. Sure, they weren't technically human- they were considered up to 60% animal- but he felt weird thinking about owning another being. After all, they could think and feel, just like him. In most ways, they were human. Sure, most of them had tails, and ears, and sharp teeth- but their brains were just like his.   
So, he had balked when his friend Percy bought him tickets to a pet auction.   
" Uh, Percy, my dude... I thought I told you i'm not into this stuff-" Jason began. Percy grinned broadly in reply.   
" Jay, just give it a chance! I met Annie at one of these auctions..." Percy reached below the table they were sitting at to stroke his pet, Annabeth. She was some sort of avian mix between a barn owl and a snow leopard, giving her striking blue-grey eyes and wings on her back that were shades of cream and snowy white. She purred slightly when Percy gently touched her blonde hair.   
Jason sighed.   
" Yeah, and that's great, but-"   
" C'mon, Jay, it's just an auction! You don't even have to buy anything, if you don't want to."   
" I know, it just makes me feel weird."   
Beneath the table from where she sat, Annabeth piped up-  
" Permission to speak?" she chirruped.   
" Granted." Replied Percy.   
Annabeth stood up to her full height, folding her wings behind her back. Her gaze was intense, and when she met Jason's eyes, he felt like she was staring right through him.   
" I think you might like having a pet, Jason. It's not as weird as you think. It's just like having a friend live with you, but you take care of them more and they obey you."  
" But-" He started,   
" It's not that weird. In fact, Jason, you might be doing one of them a favor by buying them. "  
" A favor?" Jason frowned, confused. Annabeth nodded, ruffling her wings slightly.   
" Yes. Think about it. You'll probably treat one of those pets better than most would. Since you tend to see them as humans, I think you'd treat your pet very well. After all, most pet owners hurt their pets. You wouldn't do that, would you?"  
"N-No! Of course not!"   
" Then that's that. You would be a great pet owner, and they'd probably benefit from living with you." Annabeth said, smirking slightly. She seemed proud of herself.   
Percy laughed at the flabbergasted look on Jason's face.   
" She's got you there, Jason. You really have no reason to refuse going to this thing." Percy placed the tickets on the table. They read, Long Island Pet Auction, Chiron stadium, Saturday, 12-4. They were plain white, with a logo on the corner that Jason assumed was the pet supplier.   
Jason reluctantly took them in his hand.  
" See you there tomorrow?"   
Jason paused, then slowly nodded his head.   
" Tomorrow." He sighed.   
\---   
The stadium where the auction was going to take place was huge. It seemed to be nearly 300 yards wide, and twice as tall. A large podium and stage stood in the center, where it looked like a tech crew was already setting up microphones. The walls were a dark black, the ceilings too- so the only lights were the dim ones that provided but a faint glow. Jason found that he had to watch his step while looking for his chair, in fear of tripping on something.   
As he took his seat, Jason found that his stomach was churning. He was equally nervous and disgusted with himself for being here, and the fact that he hadn't eaten breakfast wasn't really helping either. He had tried to dress nice, like Percy had told him to, but he had found that his hands were shaking as he dressed himself. He was sure that his buttons aren't right, and his tie was a little crooked.   
Beside him, Percy patted his leg sympathetically.   
" Ah, I remember how nervous I was when I went to my first auction..." Percy monologued. " I think I even vomited in my mouth a little. Do you need to vomit?"  
" No thanks. " Jason said.  
In his hand was a small pamphlet and a bidder card. When he opened the pamphlet, he found that it was mostly about choosing a pet based on your " own needs " most of which Jason found vulgar and disgusting. One paragraph even made him frown to himself.   
Pets have been made purely to serve others. It is their greatest purpose, and they are not suited for any other task. If you feel like your newly-bought pet is behaving erratically for longer than what its adjustment period is, please call the number below, to have them terminated.   
That definitely put a damper on his mood. Did people really call that number just to get rid of their pets because they were being rebellious? Maybe Annabeth's right. Maybe i could be a good person to one of the pets here... Jason thought. For sure, he would never get rid of a pet. And never force them to do things they didn't want to do, like the needs section suggested.   
Suddenly, Percy tapped his shoulder.   
" I think it's starting..." He said.   
On the stage, the lights turned on, and a large man who walked like a drunkard approached the podium. He tapped the microphone a few times, mumbling under his breath.   
" Is this thing on?" He hiccuped. " Yes? Alright, hey. I think you all know what this is, but I guess my superiors want me to announce it anyways. This is the Long Island Pet Auction, for all you millionaires who want to own a wonderful pet of your own." He said it with a hint of sarcasm, seeming annoyed. " My name is Dionysus, and I'll be auctioning off some of these guys for you today. I guess there's not much else to say."   
Beside him, Percy chuckled under his breath.   
" I don't think he wanted this job." Jason shushed him as the man continued to talk.   
" But, before we start with the really good pets, My boss told me to get this one out of the way. Guards, bring him out!"  
From behind the stage, two large men walked out holding some sort of creature between them. Even from the 7th row, Jason could hear sounds of hissing and a struggle. As the beast was thrust into the spotlight, he heard people gasp around him.   
It was a young boy, maybe 15. He had curly hair, and a slight build. From there, things got weirder. Two horns curled from his head, and a long tail thrashed between his legs. On his back, a pair of reptilian, dragon like wings thrashed and flapped in agner. Scales covered his body too, in some places. They were a mixture of copper, red, bronze, and gold, and would have been beautiful if the creatures temperament wasn't so horrible. He was hissing and thrashing between the two guards, showing off sharp canines. He tried to snap at them more than once, and constantly tried to throw them off their feet with his thick tail.   
Dionysus sighed loudly. " God, just put the muzzle on him already. I don't think any of them want to see his mouth anyways. "   
One of the guards took a muzzle-looking apparatus from his belt, and quickly clamped it over the boys mouth. He gave a muffled noise of complaint, but then went limp in defeat. He sat on the ground lamely, scowling. His tail moved back and forth restlessly.   
" Alright, This is Leo. He's... a lizard, maybe? Who knows. Hes 15. We have no clue why, but he has both genders. Seems to be a male, though. No boobs. I guess if you're into that, he might be for you." Beside him, Leo snarled, but the sound was quieted by the muzzle. This seemed to anger him, since he started clawing at the mask with sharp fingernails.   
" Anyways, he's been on the market for almost a year, so this is basically his last chance. After this he's going to be thrown out. "  
Jason squirmed in his seat, his stomach flopping. Strangely enough, he felt an almost protective feeling towards the boy. He looked vicious, and could surely protect himself. And yet Jason had the urge to buy him, to hold him, to spoil him-  
" Bidding starts at 20 dollars. Any takers?"  
Jason's eyes widened. 20 dollars? Most pets started at least at 100,000. Even the lame or crippled ones.   
On the stage, the boy gave a yelp of protest and tried to leap at Dionysus. One of the guards quickly grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking him backwards. Leo finally managed to take off the muzzle, and started to yell-  
" Screw you guys! Im worth way more than that, you freaks!-"   
The guard shoved a hand over his mouth.   
" Please, anybody? We really want to get rid of this guy. Tell you what, special deal! 10 dollars. Just 10 dollars. Anyone?"   
The people murmured and shifted in their seats, but no one raised their hands in bidding.   
" Last chance. Anyone?"   
Jason felt his hand raise, but couldn't process it.   
" -Five thousand dollars." He heard himself say.   
\---   
The boy proved to be even more rebellious than Jason had expected. He had been almost calm on the car ride home, gazing out the windows with interest. He had even laid down, folding his wings over his body and closing his eyes. He slept like a cat, all curled up in a ball. Jason thought it was cute.   
Now that they were home, though...   
Just moments after they had walked in the door, the boy had started to growl and hiss at him. He still wore the muzzle he'd had on during the auction ( Jason had been worried he would try to bite his face off) but that didn't stop him from showing his opinion. Every part of his body seemed to be screaming " back off!" from his flapping wings to his tail, whipping side to side. He was on all fours, staring up at Jason with a glare.   
Jason put his hands up in defense.  
" Woah buddy, calm down. Are you upset at me or something?"   
In response, the boy tugged at the muzzle with his hand. Then he looked up at Jason, and tilted his head to one side.   
" You... want me to take it off?"   
The boy nodded, hissing and flapping his wings.   
" Promise not to bite me?" The boy narrowed his eyes, but gave no other reply. Jason smiled slightly, charmed by the boys nature. It was almost cute.   
Approaching him cautiously, Jason unlocked the small latch that hooked the muzzle in place. As soon as he did, the boy tore it off and all but flew for the open door behind Jason.   
" Woah there!" Jason slammed it shut with his foot, and the boy smashed into it face first. " You alright?" The boy looked back at him, growling slightly. Looking embarrassed, he padded around Jason and sat on the carpet, gnawing at his arm as if itching it.   
Jason laughed lightly. Who knew the boy would have such a personality? But it seemed like the wrong thing to do. The boy snarled at him, his face turning pink.   
" Sorry, sorry. You're just funny, that's all." Leo huffed, looking down at the floor.   
Jason crouched down, so he was at eye level with Leo. the boy glanced up at him, frowning.   
" Look, here's the deal. I know you probably don't want to be here. But it could be worse. If i hadn't bought you, you could be dead right now. I'm not saying i'm a hero or anything, but at least this is better than death, right?" Jason said, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to anger the boy. " I'll try to be respectful to you, and i'll give you food and everything you need to be happy. Okay? Have we got a deal?" Jason held out his hand to Leo.   
The boy flinched slightly, but then slowly leaned forward. He touched his face to Jason's hand, nuzzling into it.Jason could feel his horns press up against his wrist, and soft hair against his hand. After a few moments, he moved his head away, and looked at Jason with an innocent expression, as if asking for approval. . He blushed despite himself. He hadn't expected that.  
" U-Uh, okay. Great. Good." Jason stuttered. Gods, this boy is something else.   
The boy squinted at him, then suddenly walked away, to the corner at the far side of Jasons apartment. He promptly curled up into a ball, wrapping his wings around himself. He curled his tail aroun dhimself aswell. He stared at Jason suspicously from the corner.  
Jason started to walk towards him, but the boy suddenly spoke-  
" Are you some kind of pervert?" His voice was soft but rough, as if he hadnt used it in a long time.   
Jason went red.   
" W-What?"   
The boy huffed, and a trail of smoke came out of his nostrils.   
" I asked if you were a pervert. Thats why you bought me right? 'Cause I have both parts?"   
" Both parts?"   
" Yeah." Leo looked at him as if he were an idiot. " Im a boy and a girl. Well, I think im a boy, but I guess im kinda both."   
" Oh." Jason said blankly. He had almost forgotten about that part. Dionysus had mentioned that Leo had both genders.   
" Yeah. Oh. What, did you already forget? Were you busy thinking about some sort of sexual fantasy?"   
" No! I- I wouldnt, I dont-"   
" Its fine, geez. You arent the first. Just be nice about it, okay? I dont want it to hurt." The boy said, a sad look coming across his face. He wrapped his wings around him tighter, as if they could protect him.   
A lightbulb went off in Jason's head, and he realized what the boy meant. Does he really think id assault him? And had he said ' you arent the first'? How many times has this boy been hurt?  
" Leo..." Jason said slowly, approaching the boy. He flinched away, avoiding his gaze. " Im not going to... Well, im not gonna do that to you. I wouldnt do that to someone who didnt want to do that. Im not that kind of guy."   
Leo looked up at him, his expression hopeful.   
" Really?"  
" Really." Jason said, smiling. " Im gonna treat you just like id treat my friends, okay? Ill be respectful of what you want. Or dont want, I guess. "   
Leo nodded slowly, a grin slowly spreading across his face. His eyes crinkled up when he smiled, and his canine teeth curved over his lips.   
" Okay." He said, looking happy.   
\---   
Despite that nice moment, Jason soon learned that Leo wasnt all sweetness and innocence. The next day, when Jason had to go to work, the came home to half his blankets torn up and his table with clawmarks on it. When he asked Leo what had happened, the boy had snapped at him and went off, fuming, mumbling to himself about stupid humans.   
After that, the boy became even more aggresive. He had pounced on Jason as soon as he walked in the door, nipping at him with sharp teeth. Jason had managed to wrestle him down, but only after he'd gotten a handful of bites and scratches from the boy.   
He'd been pretty upset about that. It was one thing for him to ruin his things, and an entirely different thing to actually hurt him. Admittedly, the boy had semeed sorry about that. He'd even crawled into Jason's bed after dark, and curled up at the foot of it like a dog.  
He'd even let Jason pet his head and wings.   
Today was no different than previous days. Leo had been ready for Jason as soon as he entered his apartment, and had wasted no time jumping on him, wings flapping furiously. Tossing his briefcase, Jason put all his strength into pushing the boy onto the floor. The boy went down, hissing and nipping at Jasons hand. Jason quickly flipped the boy onto his back, and pressed his knee down on one of Leo's wings, effectively pinning it against the ground. Leo yelped angrily, thrashing all the more. He smacked Jason in the face with his tail, leaving a red mark. Thats when a strange instinct kicked in on Jason's part. Taking Leo's tail firmly in his hand, he bit down on it harshly with his teeth. All he'd hoped to do was stun the boy, but it ended up having a different effect.   
The boy went completely limp underneath him, a soft moan leaving his mouth. His wings stopped flapping, and he let his head rest against the floor.   
Jason stared down at him in shock.   
Leo looked over his shoulder at him. His eyes were lidded, filled with a strange expression.   
" S... Stop that.. F-Feels weird..." Jason mutely let go of his tail, still stunned. The boy stayed still for a few moments, before he started thrashing again.   
" Y-You perv! What the hell was that! " Leo exclaimed. He turned to face Jason, twisting his body. He punched Jason in the nose, not hard enough to break it, but definitely enough to ache. " W-Where did you learn that? What kind of freakish person does that to their pet!-"   
Jason suddenly bit on his tail again, grinding the sensitive flesh against his teeth once more. The reaction was immediate. The boy relaxed, his face going pink.   
" Y-youre such a weirdo... You perv..." The boy mumbled, closing his eyes.   
I guess thats one way to get him to stop fighting, Jason thought.   
\---   
After nearly one week with Leo, the boy started to act almost friendly towards Jason. Especially when feeding him. One time, when Jason had bought him some fresh strawberries ( he liked them the best, Jason found out) the boy had purred at him loudly. After eating one, he'd even butted Jason playfully using his horns. After that, the two had wrestled, like they used to- but this time it was fun for both of them. Leo had nipped him once or twice, but it had been light enough that it never broke the skin. Jason had even tickled him, and the boy had laughed until tears were in his eyes. Jason wasn't sure if it was just because of the food, but he felt like the boy was slowly beginning to like him. Maybe even trust him.   
Two weeks after that, Jason had spoken to the boy tugging at his arm. When he looked at his clock, it read 3:47. He had turned on the lamp, rubbing his eyes sleepily.   
" Leo? Why are you awake-?" Jason stopped mid sentence, his eyes widening slightly. He realized that the small boy was crying, tears sliding silently down his face. His eyes were large and afraid, and he was trembling slightly. His tail was between his legs.   
Wordlessly, Jason motioned for Leo to get under the covers of the bed. Leo compiled immediately, crawling under the covers completely so that his entire body was covered. Jason touched his hair lightly, feeling the boy flinch away from the contact. Jason could feel him trembling beside him.   
Lifting up the covers to see him, Jason saw that the boy had curled up into a ball, his head meeting his knees. His eyes were closed tight, and he was mumbling.   
" Are you okay?" Jason said softly, running his fingers through the boys hair. He leaned into the touch, whining softly. " Come here."   
Leo slowly crawled over to Jason, pressing himself into Jason's side. He rested his head on Jason's chest, and wrapped his arms around him. He gripped at Jason's nightshirt, with an almost childlike desperateness.   
" Did something happen? Did you hurt yourself?" Jason asked, even though he was pretty sure the boy wasn't injured. He would have noticed if he had been.   
Leo shook his head, burrowing his head against Jason's chest. One of his horns was poking him in the ribs, but Jason didn't really care.   
" Bad dream?"   
The boy nodded his head slightly, gulping. He started to shake again, and he moved his wings so they covered his body.   
" Shh, Shh, it's okay. You're here now. Nothing's going to happen to you." Jason said, petting his wings in a soothing manner. The boy calmed at that, his wings relaxing against Jason's touch.   
" You... Y-You won't let him hurt me again, r-right?" The boy said, looking up at Jason with red-rimmed eyes.   
" Let who hurt you?" Jason said, confused. He rubbed Leo's horns using his thumb and forefinger, which he knew he liked.   
Leo closed his eyes, sighing in pleasure.   
" H-him. The man who used to own me. B-Before you saved me..." Leo said, his voice laced with melancholy. " The one who touched me..."   
Jason's heart ached as the full intent of Leo's words hit him. Poor thing. Poor, sweet thing... Jason felt angry and sad and loving all at once, and his eyes watered as he realized just how much this boy must have went through.   
Jason pulled the boy closer, hugging him.   
" I won't let anyone hurt you. Promise. "


End file.
